(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensor probes and, more particularly, to a right angle sensor for use on machinery and transportation equipment including locomotives or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to produce reliable and reproducible readings, a sensor assembly generally must be positioned in a specific orientation with respect to an object being measured. Most heavy-duty industrial sensors are cumbersome to install and awkward to position, especially within a tight, limited space. This is because presently available sensor assemblies include an attachment mechanism that is fixedly attached to the probe shaft and cable. When the sensor assembly is to be threaded into an object, the entire sensor assembly must be rotated to engage the threads. This requires a large amount of space as the length and size of the sensor assembly is often substantial. This space requirement restricts the use of most sensor assemblies in tight areas where there is not ample space for movement.
Furthermore, as the attachment mechanism is tightened into the object, the orientation of the cable is dependent upon the attachment mechanism. If the threads tighten when the cable is positioned in an undesirable orientation, the attachment must either be additionally tightened which may strip the threads or loosened which results in insecure attachment that could cause the sensor assembly to come loose. Also, the fixed attachment of the attachment means prohibits the free movement of the cable relative to the probe shaft and body. However, fixed attachment is normally required in order to provide a seal between the sensed medium and the outside environment. For example, a right angle temperature sensor used to monitor the temperature of oil in an engine must also prevent oil from leaking from around the sensor assembly. This results in most sensor assembly being unacceptable for use in moving or swiveling applications.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved sensor assembly which allows for free turning of the sensor to permit easy installation and allows for removal and re-installation of the sensor without twisting or disconnecting the exit cable while, at the same time, prevents the ingress or egress of oil or water or other debris from the sensed environment.
The present invention is directed to a sensor probe assembly. The sensor probe assembly includes a sensor probe body having a probe head and an elongated cylindrical probe shaft for housing a sensing element. An adapter attaches the probe body to a sensor location while allowing the sensor probe body to rotate with respect to the adapter.
In the preferred embodiment, the adapter includes a generally cylindrical body having an aperture smaller in diameter than the probe head extending lengthwise for receiving the probe shaft. One end of the adapter is threaded for attaching the adapter to the sensor location. A nose piece is threaded onto the distal end of the probe shaft to prevent the probe shaft from being withdrawn through the body aperture.
Also in the preferred embodiment, at least one resilient seal is located between the probe head and the adapter to prevent entry of dirt, oil and grease.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a sensor probe assembly including: (a) a sensor probe body including a probe head and a sensing element; and (b) an adapter for receiving the sensor probe body and attaching to a sensor location, the adapter adapted to independently rotate about the sensor probe body.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an adapter for mounting a sensor probe body having a probe head and an elongated cylindrical probe shaft for housing a sensing element. The adapter including: (a) a generally cylindrical body having an aperture smaller in diameter than the probe head extending lengthwise for receiving the probe shaft; (b) means for attaching the adapter to a sensor location; and (c) means attached to the distal end of the probe shaft to prevent the probe shaft from being withdrawn through the body aperture.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a sensor probe assembly including: (a) a sensor probe body having a probe head and an elongated cylindrical probe shaft for housing a sensing element; (b) an adapter for attaching the probe body to a sensor location, the adapter including: (i) a generally cylindrical body having an aperture smaller in diameter than the probe head extending lengthwise for receiving the probe shaft; (ii) means for attaching the adapter to the sensor location; and (iii) means attached to the distal end of the probe shaft to prevent the probe shaft from being withdrawn through the body aperture; and (c) at least one resilient seal between the probe head and the adapter.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.